Lost (Doctor Who)
by Charz Divergent
Summary: Charlotte has a secret. A deep and dark secret. No one can find out. She has a perception filter to hide it from everyone. She meets the Doctor through Donna and continues her journey from there. Revision of Series 3. 10/OC friendship to romance.
1. Chapter 1- The Runaway Bride part 1

A/N: The outfit for Charlotte is on my polyvore (runyoucleverdoctor). I hope you like it. I have been planning loads of DW fanfics but this one is an original not a version of my fac fanfics. Review and follow. :* Donna finds out something this Chapter... Also Charlotte isn't included as much as she usually would be because the episode is mainly based on Donna.

I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN CHARLOTTE.

Next chapter... Smith and Jones- Charlotte has to find an excuse on why she was catalogued non-human.

Chapter 1. The Runaway Bride

I straightened out my dress and checked my hair and makeup in the mirror. Perfect. I smiled at Donna.

"You ready? The most important day of your life." I grinned.

"Shut up, Charlotte." She rolled her eyes.

The doorman walked up to us.

"They're ready for you."

The organ started to play the familiar tune and Donna gracefully walked down the isle. She was swift, obviously wanted to get to Lance. I followed her, a small bouquet of flowers in my hand.

She was halfway down the aisle, when a golden mist started to appear around her. It got brighter and everyone started to gasp. Donna noticed the horrified stares she was getting and looked down. Her figure was fading and she screamed. I reached out to her arm and a bright light blinded us.

I looked around. We were in a large circular room. I scanned the room, wide eyed, a man with a suit was looking at a round console.

"What?" He gasped.

"Who are you?" Donna demanded.

"But"

"Where are we?" I asked.

"What?" He repeated.

"What the hell is this place?" Donna looked around.

"What? You can't do that. I wasn't. We're in flight. That is, that it physically impossible! How did-"

"Tell me where we are. I demand you to tell us right now. Where are we?" Donna shouted.

I was speechless. This was a TARDIS. A real TARDIS. The last TARDIS. How? I tugged at the perception filter around my neck. It was in a form of a diamond heart necklace. It even had double power so people don't notice the filter itself.

"Inside the TARDIS." He replied.

"The what?" Donna started to shriek.

"The TARDIS." I said, looking around in awe.

"The what?" Donna turned to me.

"The TARDIS!"

"The what?"

"It's called the TARDIS." The man said.

"That's not even a proper word. You're just saying things."

"How did you get in here?" He demanded.

"Well, obviously you kidnapped me. Who was it? Who's paying you? Is it Nerys? Oh my god, she's finally got me back."

"This has got Nerys written all over it." I reasoned.

"Who the the hell is Nerys?" He exclaimed.

"Your best friend." Donna spat.

"Hold on a minute. Why are you both dressed like that for?"

I looked down at my dress and rolled my eyes.

"We're going ten pin bowling. Why'd you think, dumbo?" I scoffed.

"I was halfway up the aisle! I've been waiting all my life for this. I was just seconds away, and then you, i don't know, you drugged us or something!" Donna shouted.

"I haven't done anything!" The man defended himself.

"I am having the police on you! Me and my husband, as soon as he is my husband, we're going to sue the living backside off you."

Donna ran down the ramps, towards the doors. The man shouted in protest. She flung them open. I saw the stars. I had missed the feeling of watching this. Donna was shocked.

"You're in space. Outer space. This is my spaceship. It's called the TARDIS." The man leaned against the door frame.

"How are we breathing?" Donna breathed.

"The TARDIS is protecting us."

"Who are you?"

"The Doctor. You?"

That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks. The Doctor. The TARDIS hummed loudly and memories flooded into my head. I felt gravity changing and my head hitting the floor. My eyes closed and everything went dark. I felt myself become complete.

My eyes fluttered open, my hands quickly made their way to my necklace. Still there.

I heard voices and sat up. I was lying on the ground, the TARDIS had smoke pouring out of the doors.

"Six months ago." I heard Donna's voice.

"Bit quick to get married." I heard the Doctor's voice. My eyes widened as I remembered what had happened.

"Well, he insisted."

"Yeah, totally. He insisted." I laughed, walking over to them.

"Shut it, you!" Donna cried. I sat next to her and she gave me a sidewards hug. "How are you?"

"Better... I don't know what happened." I said, rubbing the back of my head, where a bump was starting to form.

Donna gave me a you are going to talk to me later look, that I had seen many times before.

I nodded. Donna explained to the Doctor what HC Clements is.

"Keys."

"Yeah. Charlotte works there too." I smiled at her. "Anyway, enough of my CV. Come on, it's time to face the consequences. Oh, this is going to be so shaming."

"It'll be fine." I reassured her.

"You can do the explaining, Martian boy."

"Yeahh... I'm not from Mars." He said.

Yeah. You're from the planet Gallifrey, you're a Time lord. Like... Like me. But obviously I'm a Time lady but you don't know that because of the perception filter.

Donna ignored him. "Oh, I had this great big reception all planned. Everyone's going to be heartbroken."

"I won't! I don't have to say a speech. I didn't actually write one to be honest. I was going to wing it." I laughed.

We walked into the room where the reception was being held. Everyone was dancing, and laughing under the enormous disco ball. I held my breath waiting for Donna to explode.

"You had the reception without me?"

"Donna, Charlotte! What happened to you?" Lance said. I rolled my eyes. I hated him, there was just something about him.

"You had the reception without me?" She repeated.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor!" He grinned, waving.

"They had the reception without me!" Donna exclaimed, turning to me and the Doctor.

"Yes, we gathered." I nudged the Doctor.

Nerys stepped forward, a drink her hand.

"Well, it was all paid for. Why not?"

"Thank you, Nerys!" I glared at her.

Donna's mum also had a drink in her hand.

"Well what were we supposed to do? I got your silly little message in the end. I'm on earth? Very funny. What the hell happened? How did you do it? I mean, what's the trick, because I'd love to know."

They all started complaining and shouting at the same time. Donna burst into fake tears. They all shut up and applauds, except Nerys, as Lance hugs her. She winked at us, with a smile.

The Doctor was borrowing a man's phone and Donna was dancing with Lance, a distant look on her face.

The Doctor walked over to me and smiled. He held out his hand.

"Would you care to dance, Miss?"

"Mrs." I corrected. "And yes."

He led me to the dance floor. His hands rested on my waist, mine on his shoulders.

"So, you're married?" The Doctor asked.

"Was. He died along with my kids." I half smiled.

"I-I'm sorry. My wife and kids both died too."

I gave him a sad smile.

"Shall we go take a visit to the camera man?"

"We shall."

The cameraman had filmed the whole thing. You could see Donna glowing then fading. You then saw me jump and grab hold of Donna as we got transported away.

"But that looks like Huon Particles."

"What's that then?" The cameraman asked.

"That's impossible. That's ancient. Huon energy doesn't exist anymore, not for billions of years. So old that it can't be hidden by a biodamper!" The Doctor jumped up.

"Donna! Donna, they've found you." He cried.

"But you said I was safe." Donna frowned.

"The biodamper doesn't work. We've got to get everyone out!"

"My god, it's all my family!" She gasped.

"Out the back door!"

"Maybe not!" I said.

"We're trapped!" Donna cried as we looked out the french windows.

The robot held a remote control.

"The christmas trees." The Doctor breathed.

"What about them?" I asked.

"They kill. Get away from the tree!"

"Don't touch the trees!" Donna cried, leading the kids away from the large tree in the corner of the room.

"Get away from the christmas trees! Everyone get away from them! Everyone stay away from the trees! Stay away from the trees!"

"Oh for gods sake, the man's an idiot. Why? Wha harm's a Christmas tree going to- Oh." Sylvia cried then trailed off.

The plastic baubles floated off the trees. They then all stopped. All of a sudden they flew in all directions then blowing up. A man got thrown into the cake and everyone started to scream and hide under tables.

The Doctor grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the DJs desk.

"Ou! Santa! Word of advice. If you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver, don't let him near the sound system."

He then jammed the sonic into the system. The robots fell to the floor in pieces.

"What is it? What were they?" Lance asked, disturbed.

"Stop wittering and help them, Lance!" I cried.

"Look at that. Remote control for the decorations, but there's a second remote control for the robots. They're not scavengers anymore. I think someone's taken possession." The Doctor mumbled, deep in thought.

"Never mind that! You're a doctor. People have been hurt." Donna said, looking around.

"Ah, they wanted you alive. Look. They're not active now."

"All I'm saying, you could help."

"Got to think of the bigger picture! There is still a signal!" He cried, holding up the baubles.

"Donna, who is he? Charlotte, Who is that man?" Sylvia asked, coming up from behind.

"There's someone behind this, directing the roboforms." The Doctor said, walking out of the hotel.

"But why me? What have I done?" Donna stressed.

"If we find the controller, we'll find that out. Ooh! It's up there. Something in the sky." He said, looking up.

The ambulances that Sylvia arrived and were checking everyone over.

"I've lost the signal. Donna, Charlotte, we've got to get to your office. HC Clements. I think that's where it all started. Lance! Is it Lance?" He looked at me. I nodded. "Lance, can you give us a lift."

We got to the HC Clements office and walked around the building.

"To you lot this might just be a locksmith, but HC Clements was brought up twenty three years ago by the Torchwood institute."

"Who are they?" I asked.

"They were behind the battle of Canary Wharf. Cyberman invasion. Skies over London full of Daleks?"

"Yeah. I remember that. My adoptive mother and father went shopping. Never came home." I sighed.

"Oh, I was in Spain." Donna gave me a sympathetic look.

"They had Cybermen in Spain."

"Scuba diving." She stated.

"That big picture, Donna. You keep on missing it. Torchwood Institute was destroyed, but HC Clements stayed in business so-"

"Someone else came in and took over!" I interrupted. He nodded.

"But what do they want with me?" Donna frowned.

"Somehow you've been dosed with Huon energy. And that's the problem, because Huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark Times. The only place you'd find a Huon particle now is a remnant in the heart of the TARDIS. See? That's what happened. Say, that's a TARDIS." He picked up a coffee mug. "And this is you." He nodded to Donna, holding up a pencil. "The particles inside you activated. The two sets of particles magnetised and whap!"

He shook the two objects then dropped the pencil into the mug.

"You were pulled inside the TARDIS."

"She's a pencil in a mug?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes. She is. 4H. Sums her up."

"She is here!" Donna exclaimed.

"Lance? What was HC Clements working on? Anything top secret? Special operations?"

"Do not enter?" I added.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I'm in charge of personnel. I wasn't project manager. Why am I even explaining myself? What the hell are we talking about."

The Doctor started to play with a computer and the screen turned on. It showed a plan if the whole building.

"They make keys, that's the point. And look at this. We're on the third floor." He pointed to the floor we were currently on, on the map.


	2. Chapter 2- The Runaway Bride part 2

A/N: The outfit for Charlotte is on my polyvore (runyoucleverdoctor). I hope you like it. I have been planning loads of DW fanfics but this one is an original not a version of my fac fanfics. Review and follow. :* Donna finds out something this Chapter... Also Charlotte isn't included as much as she usually would be because the episode is mainly based on Donna.

I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN CHARLOTTE.

Next chapter... Smith and Jones- Charlotte has to find an excuse on why she was catalogued non-human.

Chapter 1. The Runaway Bride

I straightened out my dress and checked my hair and makeup in the mirror. Perfect. I smiled at Donna.

"You ready? The most important day of your life." I grinned.

"Shut up, Charlotte." She rolled her eyes.

The doorman walked up to us.

"They're ready for you."

The organ started to play the familiar tune and Donna gracefully walked down the isle. She was swift, obviously wanted to get to Lance. I followed her, a small bouquet of flowers in my hand.

She was halfway down the aisle, when a golden mist started to appear around her. It got brighter and everyone started to gasp. Donna noticed the horrified stares she was getting and looked down. Her figure was fading and she screamed. I reached out to her arm and a bright light blinded us.

I looked around. We were in a large circular room. I scanned the room, wide eyed, a man with a suit was looking at a round console.

"What?" He gasped.

"Who are you?" Donna demanded.

"But"

"Where are we?" I asked.

"What?" He repeated.

"What the hell is this place?" Donna looked around.

"What? You can't do that. I wasn't. We're in flight. That is, that it physically impossible! How did-"

"Tell me where we are. I demand you to tell us right now. Where are we?" Donna shouted.

I was speechless. This was a TARDIS. A real TARDIS. The last TARDIS. How? I tugged at the perception filter around my neck. It was in a form of a diamond heart necklace. It even had double power so people don't notice the filter itself.

"Inside the TARDIS." He replied.

"The what?" Donna started to shriek.

"The TARDIS." I said, looking around in awe.

"The what?" Donna turned to me.

"The TARDIS!"

"The what?"

"It's called the TARDIS." The man said.

"That's not even a proper word. You're just saying things."

"How did you get in here?" He demanded.

"Well, obviously you kidnapped me. Who was it? Who's paying you? Is it Nerys? Oh my god, she's finally got me back."

"This has got Nerys written all over it." I reasoned.

"Who the the hell is Nerys?" He exclaimed.

"Your best friend." Donna spat.

"Hold on a minute. Why are you both dressed like that for?"

I looked down at my dress and rolled my eyes.

"We're going ten pin bowling. Why'd you think, dumbo?" I scoffed.

"I was halfway up the aisle! I've been waiting all my life for this. I was just seconds away, and then you, i don't know, you drugged us or something!" Donna shouted.

"I haven't done anything!" The man defended himself.

"I am having the police on you! Me and my husband, as soon as he is my husband, we're going to sue the living backside off you."

Donna ran down the ramps, towards the doors. The man shouted in protest. She flung them open. I saw the stars. I had missed the feeling of watching this. Donna was shocked.

"You're in space. Outer space. This is my spaceship. It's called the TARDIS." The man leaned against the door frame.

"How are we breathing?" Donna breathed.

"The TARDIS is protecting us."

"Who are you?"

"The Doctor. You?"

That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks. The Doctor. The TARDIS hummed loudly and memories flooded into my head. I felt gravity changing and my head hitting the floor. My eyes closed and everything went dark. I felt myself become complete.

My eyes fluttered open, my hands quickly made their way to my necklace. Still there.

I heard voices and sat up. I was lying on the ground, the TARDIS had smoke pouring out of the doors.

"Six months ago." I heard Donna's voice.

"Bit quick to get married." I heard the Doctor's voice. My eyes widened as I remembered what had happened.

"Well, he insisted."

"Yeah, totally. He insisted." I laughed, walking over to them.

"Shut it, you!" Donna cried. I sat next to her and she gave me a sidewards hug. "How are you?"

"Better... I don't know what happened." I said, rubbing the back of my head, where a bump was starting to form.

Donna gave me a you are going to talk to me later look, that I had seen many times before.

I nodded. Donna explained to the Doctor what HC Clements is.

"Keys."

"Yeah. Charlotte works there too." I smiled at her. "Anyway, enough of my CV. Come on, it's time to face the consequences. Oh, this is going to be so shaming."

"It'll be fine." I reassured her.

"You can do the explaining, Martian boy."

"Yeahh... I'm not from Mars." He said.

Yeah. You're from the planet Gallifrey, you're a Time lord. Like... Like me. But obviously I'm a Time lady but you don't know that because of the perception filter.

Donna ignored him. "Oh, I had this great big reception all planned. Everyone's going to be heartbroken."

"I won't! I don't have to say a speech. I didn't actually write one to be honest. I was going to wing it." I laughed.

We walked into the room where the reception was being held. Everyone was dancing, and laughing under the enormous disco ball. I held my breath waiting for Donna to explode.

"You had the reception without me?"

"Donna, Charlotte! What happened to you?" Lance said. I rolled my eyes. I hated him, there was just something about him.

"You had the reception without me?" She repeated.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor!" He grinned, waving.

"They had the reception without me!" Donna exclaimed, turning to me and the Doctor.

"Yes, we gathered." I nudged the Doctor.

Nerys stepped forward, a drink her hand.

"Well, it was all paid for. Why not?"

"Thank you, Nerys!" I glared at her.

Donna's mum also had a drink in her hand.

"Well what were we supposed to do? I got your silly little message in the end. I'm on earth? Very funny. What the hell happened? How did you do it? I mean, what's the trick, because I'd love to know."

They all started complaining and shouting at the same time. Donna burst into fake tears. They all shut up and applauds, except Nerys, as Lance hugs her. She winked at us, with a smile.

The Doctor was borrowing a man's phone and Donna was dancing with Lance, a distant look on her face.

The Doctor walked over to me and smiled. He held out his hand.

"Would you care to dance, Miss?"

"Mrs." I corrected. "And yes."

He led me to the dance floor. His hands rested on my waist, mine on his shoulders.

"So, you're married?" The Doctor asked.

"Was. He died along with my kids." I half smiled.

"I-I'm sorry. My wife and kids both died too."

I gave him a sad smile.

"Shall we go take a visit to the camera man?"

"We shall."

The cameraman had filmed the whole thing. You could see Donna glowing then fading. You then saw me jump and grab hold of Donna as we got transported away.

"But that looks like Huon Particles."

"What's that then?" The cameraman asked.

"That's impossible. That's ancient. Huon energy doesn't exist anymore, not for billions of years. So old that it can't be hidden by a biodamper!" The Doctor jumped up.

"Donna! Donna, they've found you." He cried.

"But you said I was safe." Donna frowned.

"The biodamper doesn't work. We've got to get everyone out!"

"My god, it's all my family!" She gasped.

"Out the back door!"

"Maybe not!" I said.

"We're trapped!" Donna cried as we looked out the french windows.

The robot held a remote control.

"The christmas trees." The Doctor breathed.

"What about them?" I asked.

"They kill. Get away from the tree!"

"Don't touch the trees!" Donna cried, leading the kids away from the large tree in the corner of the room.

"Get away from the christmas trees! Everyone get away from them! Everyone stay away from the trees! Stay away from the trees!"

"Oh for gods sake, the man's an idiot. Why? Wha harm's a Christmas tree going to- Oh." Sylvia cried then trailed off.

The plastic baubles floated off the trees. They then all stopped. All of a sudden they flew in all directions then blowing up. A man got thrown into the cake and everyone started to scream and hide under tables.

The Doctor grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the DJs desk.

"Ou! Santa! Word of advice. If you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver, don't let him near the sound system."

He then jammed the sonic into the system. The robots fell to the floor in pieces.

"What is it? What were they?" Lance asked, disturbed.

"Stop wittering and help them, Lance!" I cried.

"Look at that. Remote control for the decorations, but there's a second remote control for the robots. They're not scavengers anymore. I think someone's taken possession." The Doctor mumbled, deep in thought.

"Never mind that! You're a doctor. People have been hurt." Donna said, looking around.

"Ah, they wanted you alive. Look. They're not active now."

"All I'm saying, you could help."

"Got to think of the bigger picture! There is still a signal!" He cried, holding up the baubles.

"Donna, who is he? Charlotte, Who is that man?" Sylvia asked, coming up from behind.

"There's someone behind this, directing the roboforms." The Doctor said, walking out of the hotel.

"But why me? What have I done?" Donna stressed.

"If we find the controller, we'll find that out. Ooh! It's up there. Something in the sky." He said, looking up.

The ambulances that Sylvia arrived and were checking everyone over.

"I've lost the signal. Donna, Charlotte, we've got to get to your office. HC Clements. I think that's where it all started. Lance! Is it Lance?" He looked at me. I nodded. "Lance, can you give us a lift."

We got to the HC Clements office and walked around the building.

"To you lot this might just be a locksmith, but HC Clements was brought up twenty three years ago by the Torchwood institute."

"Who are they?" I asked.

"They were behind the battle of Canary Wharf. Cyberman invasion. Skies over London full of Daleks?"

"Yeah. I remember that. My adoptive mother and father went shopping. Never came home." I sighed.

"Oh, I was in Spain." Donna gave me a sympathetic look.

"They had Cybermen in Spain."

"Scuba diving." She stated.

"That big picture, Donna. You keep on missing it. Torchwood Institute was destroyed, but HC Clements stayed in business so-"

"Someone else came in and took over!" I interrupted. He nodded.

"But what do they want with me?" Donna frowned.

"Somehow you've been dosed with Huon energy. And that's the problem, because Huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark Times. The only place you'd find a Huon particle now is a remnant in the heart of the TARDIS. See? That's what happened. Say, that's a TARDIS." He picked up a coffee mug. "And this is you." He nodded to Donna, holding up a pencil. "The particles inside you activated. The two sets of particles magnetised and whap!"

He shook the two objects then dropped the pencil into the mug.

"You were pulled inside the TARDIS."

"She's a pencil in a mug?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes. She is. 4H. Sums her up."

"She is here!" Donna exclaimed.

"Lance? What was HC Clements working on? Anything top secret? Special operations?"

"Do not enter?" I added.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I'm in charge of personnel. I wasn't project manager. Why am I even explaining myself? What the hell are we talking about."

The Doctor started to play with a computer and the screen turned on. It showed a plan if the whole building.

"They make keys, that's the point. And look at this. We're on the third floor." He pointed to the floor we were currently on, on the map.


End file.
